


an overcharged Lug is an amusing Lug

by aeruh



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, And everyone has a good time, F/F, I love them with my entire heart, Lug gets Drunk™️, Lugnode, Lug’s a happy drunk, especially her conjunx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeruh/pseuds/aeruh
Summary: Lug drags her wife to a bar. Anode has a great time





	an overcharged Lug is an amusing Lug

Lug was overcharged. This… was a first. Okay, well, not literally. Just uncommon, so in reality she was just being a little bit dramatic—in Anode’s defense though, the situation was usually the other way around. But they’d just gotten back from a _particularly_ harrowing expedition that involved Lug almost getting turned into a pile of partially-melted scrap metal, and said wife was eager to forget it.

Anode figured “forgetting it” meant doing something like… well… _you know._ But apparently that wasn’t what Lug had in mind. And as much as she would have loved the other option, the green femme hadn’t enjoyed any bit of the earlier experience either. Seeing the love of her life distressed was easily at the top of the list of Things She Didn’t Like. If Lug wanted a drink, then by Primus, she was going to get it. 

Which explained how they ended up at the first dive bar they set their optics on, Lug leading the way. They ignored all the other mechs and femmes and marched right up to the bar.

“High-grade, please,” Lug said. “I don’t care what kind it is as long as it’s strong.”

The bartender nodded and did just that, and when Lug downed her glass, he did it again at her request. 

“Lug,” Anode had said, cautiously. “Sweetspark, do you think maybe—”

“No,” Lug cut her off. Two drinks in, and she was beginning to show signs of a buzz. Her faceplates were warm as she scowled up at Anode. “I’m done with thinking for tonight.”

 _This is fine,_ Anode thought. She knew she could handle an intoxicated Lug. The fact that her Conjunx was so much smaller made things easier. Like if Anode had to hold her back from doing something foolish, for example. _This is fine. I can do this, this is usually her job all the time. She deserves it. It’s fine._

_Right?_

Two more drinks in on Lug’s part brought Anode to her current situation, and she learned she had been mistaken. Horribly, horribly mistaken. 

An overcharged Lug is a lot of things. Loud, for one. And extremely talkative. And had no filter. Primus, was she always like this? Why couldn’t Anode remember?

At the moment, Lug had one servo clutched around a glowing glass of high-grade. It was some sort of drink that required a straw, which Lug was currently holding in her second servo. Anode watched as her wife covered the top end of the straw to suction some of her drink up and take it out of the glass, and empty it into her mouth like a sparkling. 

Most of it ended up on the bar top.

“I’m sorry,” Anode said as the tired bartender cleaned up the mess. She nursed her own glass, half-full of oil. Her spouse chose that time to lean (or slump) over and press her heated faceplating against Anode’s shoulder. Or try to. She was just so _short._ But if Lug overestimated the distance and her height and ended up sorta smushed into Anode’s stomach instead, she wasn’t going to complain. 

“‘Node.”

‘Node looked down. “Hello, sweetspark. Are you going to tell me my paint job is scratched again?”

Instead Lug peered up at her, more focused than she had probably ever been, which was really saying something. A good moment passed before she remembered she had something to tell her.

“You,” she began slowly, “are very pretty.”

Anode felt her own faceplating heat up, and unlike her wife, it wasn’t because of any drink. “You’re pretty too, Lugbug.”

“ _Lugbug!_ ” Lug exclaimed, pointing the straw at Anode. “That rhymes. Wow.” 

“It sure does,” Anode agreed.

The shorter of the two propped herself up on the tabletop to put the straw back in her glass and sip on its contents. “My wife is a genius.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s what I’m supposed to say.” While Lug had distracted herself with the glass, Anode caught the bartender’s eye and signalled to cut them off and get the bill. Any more and Lug would be purging her tanks, which was something no one wanted. 

Lug used the straw to point again. “Whaaat? No way! That’s… that’s impossible. Because… _my_ wife is the smart one. So. Yeah.”

Anode laughed. 

“No! Really!” Lug was sitting up straighter now, and Anode could tell that she was very serious. At least, as serious as an overcharged femme could be. “My wife is… very smart. And pretty. She’s… so pretty! And it’s very important that she knows. I think she already knows. But I need to _make sure_ she knows, you know? I gotta tell her just in case.”

“Don’t worry,” Anode promised. “I think I got the message.”

Lug stared at her for a second before her optics got comically large. “ _Primus,_ ” she said, sounding like she’d witnessed a miracle. “ _You’re_ my wife!”

Anode finished off the last of her oil. “Yes, I am, the last I checked.”

“ _You’re my wife!_ ”

“Don’t you remember?” Anode asked.

It turned out there was one other thing Anode forgot about an overcharged Lug: she was affectionate. Really affectionate.

Before Anode could stop her, Lug reached up and tugged her down so that they were at eye level. And then threw her arms around her. She babbled on about how lucky she was, her speech a little difficult to comprehend, and then tried to kiss Anode’s cheek and missed. 

Yeah. It was time to go.

Somehow Anode managed to pay the bill while struggling to keep a grip on her partner, who at the moment could probably rival Swerve when it came to words spoken per minute. She then carried Lug out the door and into the open night air. The moment they were past the doors, Lug tossed her helm back to look at the stars.

“You’re prettier than _all_ of those little… little…” Lug frowned as the word evaded her, and Anode pressed a kiss right under Lug’s antennae. She started walking back to the ship after that, Lug in her arms. Carrying her like that was easier than trying to get her to transform into her alt-mode in her current state. 

Eventually Lug settled for calling the stars “all those little sparkly fraggers up there” with a significant amount of pride. But by then they were already at the ship and Anode was tucking her under some mesh in their shared berth. 

Sleep came easily for Lug after that. Anode made sure to have some pain-numbing patches at the berthside table for the morning and cuddled up next to Lug. She’s accomplished her goal of getting them home in one piece, at least, which she thought was a significant feat to be proud of. 

But even if Lug wouldn’t be able to recall anything in a few hours, at least Anode would have it ingrained in her processor. She intended to keep that memory safe; Lug’s joy, as overcharged as she was, was far too precious. And once they were both out of recharge, Anode planned to use it to horrify Lug. But for now cuddling was enough. It was _more_ than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I love these two bots a lot. Loosely based off of a time when I got drunk and insisted I send a video to a girl who I thought was cute and that it was _really_ important that she knew.


End file.
